Warrior Cat Guide and Help
This imformation lets you know the meaning and code of the noble Warriors. NOTE: Most of the info provided is based on Warriors Wikia or The Return Of The Clans Wiki 'The Warrior Code' #Defend your Clan, even with your life. #You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan. #Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. #Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. #Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. #A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. #Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after recieving their warrior name. #A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. #The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires. #After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen by moonhigh. #A gathering of all Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night.' #Medicine cats must meet every half-moon to speak with StarClan. #There shall be no fighting among the Clans during the truce at the full moon. #Boundries must be checked and marked daily. #Challenge all cats that trepass on your territory. #No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan. #The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. #An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his or her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary in self-defense. #A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. #Warriors must not take mates from other Clans. #Medicine cats must not take a mate. 'Medicine Cat Supplies' #'Alder Bark- '''Eases Toothaches. #'Blackberry Leaves- Eases the swelling of bee stings. #'Borage Leaves- '''Brings down a cats fever; It produces more and better milk for the queens. #'Catchweed- 'Stops poultices from being rubbed off without hurting the skin. #'Burdrock Root- 'Heals the pain of infected rat bites; Used to prevent infection of rat bites #'Burnet- 'To keep a cats strength up. Warrior Terminology 'General Terms *'Crowfood '''or '''crow-food' – A dead prey animal that has begun to rot; can also be used as an insult. *'Cutter' – A veterinarian, specifically, though not always, referring to one that spays or neuters cats. *'Dirt' - Feces, mostly known as body wastes. *'Fresh-kill' – A recently killed prey animal caught for the purpose of consumption. Fresh-kill is hunted by warriors and apprentices, and placed on the fresh-kill pile or brought to the elders. Elders, kits, queens, and sick cats eat first, then warriors and apprentices. Extras stay in the fresh-kill pile. *'The Grove' - A hill located in the center of the four clan territories, with a giant tree standing tall, low branches already placed for leaders to stand during gatherings. *'Gathering '– The monthly meeting of all the Clans when the moon is full, at The Grove. There is a truce on this night, and no fighting is allowed. *'Greenleaf Twolegplace' – A place frequented by Twolegs during summer, such as a resort or camping spot near the lake. *'Halfbridge' – A boat dock. *'Horseplace '– A place where horses are kept, such as ranches and stables. *'Hunting Patrol '– A group of cats hunting for fresh-kill to bring back for their Clan to eat. May fight if there are trespassers. *'Kittypet' – A domesticated pet cat. *'Loner '– A cat that lives by itself and doesn't defend its territory. *'Making dirt' - Defecating. *'Monster' – A vehicle operated by humans. Often described when cats are near Twolegs/the Thunderpath. Motorboats are sometimes referred to as "water-monsters. *'Moonfall' – A waterfall deep into Loud Maw's Cave where medicine cats and leaders share tongues with StarClan. * Moon Tunnel '– The cave tunnel that leads to Moonfall. The ground is soft but the walls are very likely to break apart due to the aging of the rocks. *'Loud Maw's Cave '- The opening of the cave that leads you into the Moon Tunnel. It is a large hill opening at the very far end and between MarshClan's and NightClan's territory. It is referred as a Loud Maw for it's loud splashing sounds that are caused by the stalactites on the roof of the cave. The noise can be heard as far as the entrance of NigthClan's camp. *'Rogue – A usually hostile cat who does not have a permanent home, roams around, and does not care about crossing Clan boundaries. *'Sharing tongues' – Cats grooming each other while sharing the latest gossip. A cat lies on the ground, talking, while the other grooms their fur, listening. *'She-cat' - A female cat. *'She-kit '- A female kit. *'Silver boulder' - A boulder that, when the silver disc is pulled off, holds Twoleg rubbish. To Twolegs, they are just trash cans/bins. *'Silverpelt '– The large swath of stars in the sky (believed in fandom to be the Milky Way). These stars are a direct representation of StarClan. *'Silverthorn' - Barbed wire. *'Smooth boulder-thing' - Twoleg ball. *'Snowmelt' - A term used to describe slush or dirty, melted snow. *'Soft boulder' - A pillow or cushion. *'Tree-eater' – A bulldozer. *'Thunderpath '– A paved road with an extremely acrid smell that cars often go across. *'Tom/tomcat' - A male cat. *'Twoleg '– A human. *'Twoleg kit '– A human child. *'Twoleg nest'– A human's house. *'Twolegplace '– A town, city, or village where Twolegs live 'Time Terms' *'Newleaf' - The season of spring. *'Greenleaf' - The season of summer. *'Leaf-fall' - The season of autumn or fall. *'Leaf-bare' - The season of winter. *'Moon' - The time between one full moon and the next, spanning about 29 days, a month. *'Moonhigh' - When the moon is the highest in the sky; about midnight. *'Moonrise' - The time when the moon rises. *'Half-moon' - About two weeks, half a month. *'Quarter-moon' - About a week. *'Sunhigh' - The point during the day when the sun is highest in the sky; noon. *'Sunrise' - One day in cat time (i.e. One sunrise ago). *'Season' - A quarter of a year in cat time. Four seasons equal a year. *'Heartbeat '- A split second. *'Claw-moon -' When the moon resembles the shape of an unsheathed claw, equivalent to crescent moon. *'Sundown - '''Dusk. *'Sunup - Dawn. However, Dawn is still used for example in the phrase "Dawn Patrol." '''Distance Terms *'Fox-length '- About the length of a fox; approximately a yard. (80 cm) *'Kittenstep' or kitstep '- About the length of kit's step; approximately an inch or a half inch. (1.25-2.5 cm) *'Tail-length '- About the length of a cat's tail; approximately a foot. (30 cm) *'Rabbit hop or rabbit length '- About a foot and a half away. (45 cm) *'Mouse-length - About two or three inches. (5-7.5 cm) *'Pawstep' - About the length of a grown cat's step, roughly six inches. (15 cm) *'Tree-length' - About the length of a tree; around 40 to 50 feet. (15 m) Category:Guides